


Sunturated

by kjelly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Swearing, the other members are just briefly mentioned, this is unnecessarily dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjelly/pseuds/kjelly
Summary: It's useless to let this boat sink, it will float back up either way.





	Sunturated

**♡ 1.**

“Baekhyun, are you ready?” Jongdae shouts from the entrance door, kicking his shoes off and almost tripping on them. “Baekhyun, Minseok just called again and I told him we were on..” He stops as he opens the door, revealing an angelic Baekhyun sleeping under his quilt despite the fact that it's August and Jongdae is melting at the sight before him. “ _..Our way._ ”

Baekhyun looks so delicate that Jongdae almost feels bad for waking him up. Almost – but Ariana Grande taught him that _almost is never enough,_ so he gives himself the right to jump on Baekhyun's bed and wake the poor boy up who squeaks in response.

“Dude, what the fuck?” He pushes Jongdae as far as he can from him, and scratches his eyelids marked from his precious nap.

“Did you not read any of the texts I sent you?” Jongdae asks from the floor.

“..No? I was sleeping, in case y--”

“Minseok invited us over! Go shower and change or I'll whoop your fucking ass!” He pulls Baekhyun down and suddenly they're both on the floor.

“I'd love that.”

“Shut the fuck up. Please.”

They make it to Minseok's house exactly one hour and twenty-four minutes later, with the excuse of traffic when it was really just Baekhyun not being able to pick a pair of jeans.

**♡ 2.**

“We've known Kyungsoo for, what, fourteen years now?”

Jongdae just hums and nods in response.

“And we still can't choose a damn birthday present for him.”

Jongdae nods without humming.

“Should we ask Chanyeol for advice?”

Jongdae stops rummaging through the clothes neatly piled in a random store, and looks Baekhyun straight in the eyes to threaten him.

“You want to ask Chanyeol for advice? _Chanyeol?_ ”

“He's Kyungsoo's best friend after all – and this is the women section, Dae.”

“I know. I want to buy something for my mom.”

“It's Kyungsoo's birthday in a few hours and you're buying a present for your mom?”

“Did I stutter?”

“What happened to _bros before hoes?_ ”

“Did you just.. Call my mom _a hoe,_ Byun Baekhyun?”

**♡ 3.**

Baekhyun sometimes needs to be alone – needs to stay under the sheets of his bed until his body aches and let the hours tick by without any interruptions. Jongdae understands this, and makes sure to bring some food to Baekhyun and adjust his covers from time to time.

There's no need to ask questions when Jongdae already knows the answers, so he just lets it be. He still doesn't miss Baekhyun's kind smile when he kisses his forehead and turns the lights off.

 **♡ 4.**

Some other times Jongdae needs to stay in silence too, and Baekhyun, although a bit reluctantly, understands. So he just sits by his best friend's bed and holds his hand without speaking a single word, drawing circles on his thumb with his own, because he knows that's exactly what Jongdae needs – and Baekhyun realizes that perhaps he needs it too. 

Sometimes, though, it gets worse for Jongdae – and it automatically gets worse for Baekhyun.

After laying in bed for what seems like centuries, Jongdae finally opens his mouth, which truthfully kind of shocks Baekhyun.

“Let's talk.”

“About what?”

“I don't know. Anything.”

“Define anything.”

“Do you believe in the butterfly effect?” Jongdae looks at the other boy in the eyes after hours, which weakens Baekhyun a little bit, who takes his time to reply.

“Of course,” he starts, “that's not something to believe in though. It's an actual confirmed concept. It's like the fact that it snows, or that we're alive right now. Maybe you can't actually confirm it but it's.. true. Why are you asking this, anyway?”

“Nothing,” he mumbles. “Nothing.”

  **♡ 5.**

It doesn't take much for Jongdae to bounce back to his normal life, but Baekhyun surely struggles to follow along. Mainly because he's really not used to these unstable rhythms, and also because their apartment feels a bit empty when Jongdae goes out to drink with Junmyeon. He tries to convince himself that it's really just because he hates being alone, and invites Sehun over, but after a few minutes into their conversation Baekhyun is already zoning out and still thinks that this apartment feels too empty without Jongdae nagging at him for the silliest things.

He tries to sleep as soon as Sehun closes the door, but he still sends a _“don't have too much fun without me!”_ text to his best friend before forcing his eyes shut.

**♡ 6.**

Baekhyun refuses to have a proper conversation with Jongdae for a few days, which the latter finds absurd – and so does Baekhyun, truthfully, but that's another thing he would hate to admit.

And so he doesn't play videgames with Jongdae on Saturday night, and he doesn't pour Jongdae's favorite cereal on his peach-colored mug, because Yixing suddenly needs him to come over, and Jongin needs help with choosing an outfit, and _no, sending photos isn't enough,_ and Jongdae is left with more questions than answers.

   
**♡ 7.**

****

****

The next time they really talk is when Baekhyun finally breaks his favorite mug and he's left with some milk spilled on the floor and Jongdae practically screeching in his ears.

It's also definitely not an appropriate time to make inappropriate questions, but since they seem to be Jongdae's specially, he really doesn't seem too regretful when he suddenly asks “Are you okay?”, and Baekhyun knows he's not referring to the broken mug.

“I can just buy another one.”

“That's not what I'm talking about.”

“There's no point in asking unrelated question when--”

“Jongin told me he was out of town that day. And I think you forgot, but Yixing has been in vacation for three weeks now. In China.”

“..And?”

“And unless you walked directly to China it's impossible that you actually met up with him.”

_Touché._

“That's none of your business anyway.”

Thank god Jongdae is just as stubborn as Baekhyun, so he careful yet quickly replies back before the other can run away from the kitchen, “Why the hell don't you even look me in the eyes anymore?”

“No reason to do that.”

Jongdae knows it's best to just let it go for a little bit. Rule number one of living with Byun Baekhyun: never try to win against him.

**♡ 8.**

Jongdae isn't as stubborn as Baekhyun – he's a _million_ times more stubborn than him. And he obviously can't let the other win, which is why he still talks to him like they never stopped talking, like Baekhyun's hands don't tremble slightly when Jongdae looks in his direction.

He still asks Baekhyun to hang out with him when Yixing is back in town, and Baekhyun convinces himself he's doing it for Yixing and Yixing only, because he would much rather stay home; he still buys another mug for Baekhyun, although it's orange, and it has a weird scratch on the bottom.

_(Not like it matters to Baekhyun. He actually thinks it's cuter than the other one.)_

Jongdae still does everything for Baekhyun, and Baekhyun hates it, in a way. He can't tell why he keeps shaking when he's alone with Jongdae, they practically grew up together after all, but he still can't tell.

And Jongdae can't tell either.

 

**♡ 9.**

One day Baekhyun almost literally explodes.

It's too sudden even for Baekhyun himself to comprehend, but when Jongdae starts making the other's bed, he gets _furious._

“Can you just fucking understand that you're not my mother?”

Jongdae stays silent, of course. He wants to think that he just imagined those words.

“You need to stop acting like that. I'm serious.”

“Like _what?_ ”

“Like I can't do anything by myself. Like you're always better at everything because, of fucking course, you're Kim Jongdae and there's not a single thing you can't do and-- _no,_ don't fucking touch me, get that arm--”

“Baekhyun.”

“What, you want to show me that you're right again?”

“What the hell is wrong with you lately?” His grip on Baekhyun's arm is stronger than ever, because he's frankly getting tired of his best friend running away. Both figuratively and physically. “You think you can just go and ignore me for weeks? Fucking _weeks?_ ”

“It's none of your--”

“It is my business because I'm the one who's being ignored here, and I honestly just want to know what I did wrong because I'm just.. Tired. I'm tired. And I miss you.”

His grip just weakens and he lets go of Baekhyun's arm.

There's no response to that – just a weak hug and the words “I forgive you” making their way through the silence filling the room.

**♡ 10.**

“Just admit that you like him and go. No need to hide it.”

_“Huh?”_

“Look, it's pretty obvious,” Sehun calmly replies while taking a sip of his raspberry tea, “You've been avoiding him because you couldn't accept the fact that you liked him. That's it. Stop being a pussy and admit it.”

Baekhyun feels like Sehun just stabbed him with a nail file.

“He's my best friend, Mr. Oh, I can't just go and say _'Hey! This is going to be awkward but I want to spend the rest of my life with you!'_ It's just not going to work.”

“You. Are. So. Dumb.”

“I get that often.”

Sehun snorts in response, and then continues. “Don't talk with me unless you're planning to confess to him. Confess. That sounds like a straight word.”

“A straight word?”

“Didn't I tell you not to talk with me?”

“Do you ever, like, stop being a little bitch?”

“Nah.” Another sip of his tea. “Not really.”

**♡ 11.**

“Maybe he was upset that you went partying with Junmyeon instead of staying home with him? Since that was last time you properly talked with each other..” It always ends up like this: Minseok and Jongdae eating ice cream in their favorite park talking about Baekhyun. It's almost routine for them.

“I have no idea. He's so fucking unpredictable. One minute he has my dick up his--”

_“What?”_

“ _I don't mean that literally,_ and the other minute he runs away from me. Literally. One day he got out of the kitchen so fast he tripped on his own feet. Like he's on acid or something,” Minseok wants to comment on how he always talks with his hands, but reckons it's probably not the right time. “I just really miss him. He's always with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo now, or with Sehun, or with literally everyone but me and I'm like, afraid that we'll go each our own way because of.. I don't even know, it's just-- are you listening?”

“Jongdae, are you sure you don't, like.. _Like_ him?”

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“Well, you _did_ have a crush on him a few years ago, and.. You know.”

“Yixing did too.”

“Yeah, not in the _I-want-to-date-him-way._ It was different with you. I just-- maybe you should figure a few things out,” he explains putting his hand on Jongdae's shoulder, “and he probably should too.”

**♡ 12.**

One night Baekhyun almost doesn't feel the need to run away from Jongdae when he comes home. He kicks his shoes off and instantly joins Jongdae on his bed, without speaking any words for a few good minutes.

Jongdae almost feels bad for speaking. _Almost._

“Are you okay?” He carefully takes his voice out of his mouth, afraid to scare Baekhyun away.

He just nods in response.

“I guess you've been feeling a bit.. overwhelmed lately, haven't you? I just--” _Pause._ “I just wanted to let you know that it's okay. And it's okay if you don't want to let me know what goes on in your head, but you shouldn't bottle everything up. You know yourself better than I do.”

Baekhyun moves closer to his best friend, simply because he's not ready to speak, which Jongdae seems to accept.

“And.. I'm not sure what happened, but I just wanted to know why I was the only one you ignored-- I actually asked the others, and they all said you were the same so I just figured you.. You know.”

Maybe Baekhyun should feel bad for staring at Jongdae's face because this is wrong, he shouldn't be like this, he _shouldn't--_ he kisses his shoulder instead, because that's as much as he can dare himself to do.

And Jongdae kisses Baekhyun's forehead, and Baekhyun kind of wants to strangle himself with a shoelace when he's suddenly planting soft kisses all over Jongdae's face, and he should feel so, _so_ bad when he kisses Jongdae back but he really doesn't. At all.

“This looks like a movie scene.” Is the first thing Baekhyun manages to say, giggling and blushing, and kind of out of breath.

“Yeah, a very badly produced one. Would you mind kissing me again, Mr. Byun?”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly didn't even mean to post this i just started writing it one night when i had no wifi but i didn't really want to delete it so.. here it is i guess
> 
> (ps i love exo)
> 
> (pps please do point out all the mistakes you might find)
> 
> let's talk on twitter if you want!! **@baekdaes**


End file.
